Field of the Invention
Systems and methods of the present invention relate to plasma cutting, and more specifically to arc plasma cutting using a torch assembly having a novel nozzle and shielding configuration.
Description of the Related Art
The use of plasma cutting systems in various industries has grown, and as a result there is an increasing need to increase the durability and longevity of torches and their components. This is particularly true with regarding to some internal torch parts, such as the nozzle, and some external torch parts, such as the shield cap. As is generally known, plasma cutting involves the use of high current plasma jet which generates a large amount of heat during cutting and can generate spatter during piercing or arc starting. This high heat and spatter adversely affects the operational life of components in the torch, which then require replacement—causing downtime. Accordingly, improvements are needed which reduce this downtime and increase the operational life of torch components.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.